The Change in the Tattoo
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: Hodgins decided it was time for the team to meet his new girlfriend, Hellebore Potter. female!Harry/Hodgins.


**Fandom(s):** Crossover – Bones and Harry Potter  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Jack Hodgins/Hellebore, Wendell Bray/Angela Montenegro, and mentions of past Jack Hogdins/Angela Montenegro  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> alternate universe; female!Harry (Hellebore); het; and mild bashing of Daisy Wick

**Summary:** Hodgins decided it was time for the team to meet his new girlfriend, Hellebore Potter. Hodgins/Hellebore.

* * *

><p><strong>The Change in the Tattoo<strong>

Jack Hodgins hissed in pain when a random Jeffersonian employee ran into him, and brushed against his arm. He glared at the kid – probably an intern from department or another. The kid paled before quickly running off. The kid took off so fast, Hodgins half expected a dust cloud to form behind the kid.

A smirk formed on his face. He reputation reprocessed him it seemed. When it came to scaring interns that was _an excellent_ thing.

Hodgins turned to find Wendell Bray and Daisy Wick. Wendell was the intern-of-the-case while Daisy was around to simply annoy everyone while pretending to write up a case report. Hodgins glared at them, but found it didn't work as well. Wendell offered him a half-smile before taking off to find Brennan. Daisy offered him a disproving sigh and a shake of her head before walking off with her nose in the air. Hodgins shot Daisy's back a dirty look. Out of all the interns, Daisy was his least favorite.

With a sigh, Hodgins rolled his shoulder before heading to his dirt, bugs, and slime. Just a typical case at the Jeffersonian.

**...**

The rest of the day passed with people dumping into Hodgins' arm. Even though it seemed random, Hodgins knew someone was out to get him. It kept happening again _and again_. Luckily, they were able to wrap up the case, and Booth and Brennan arrested the pair.

The best part of was going to be that evening. A celebration at their bar, Founding Fathers for something or another. Hodgins couldn't remember. Maybe it had something to do with Cam being approved to be Michelle Welton's legal guardian.

After work, Hodgins headed to the bar with Wendell and Brennan. They had stayed a little longer to finalize the evidence and their reports for the case – like it should be done, _Daisy_.

As they entered the bar, Hodgins ran into the wall. He pissed in pain, and he took a moment before pushing himself away from the wall.

"Hodgins, are you alright?" Wendell asked, glancing over at his mentor in concern.

"I'm fine," Hodgins replied, trying to dismiss his friend's concerns.

His arm was so sensitive because he had the tattoo of Angela removed when he started getting serious about Hellebore Potter. The first time they slept together, it had been rather awkward after Hellebore saw the tattoo, and Hodgins was forced to explain the tattoo was of his ex-girlfriend and her crazy father had him get it. And, just recently, Hodgins had a new tattoo of Sophia added onto his arm where Angela's tattoo had been.

As the three scientists joined their friends, Hodgins noticed Wendell wrapped his arm around Angela. It was easy to forget they were dating. The pair stole a glance at him before moving a little closer together. Hodgins merely ignored them. He was over Angela now, and he was crazy about Hellebore, but he had yet to tell his friends about his new relationship.

The rest of the interns – Clark Edison, Colin Fisher, Daisy Wick, Arastoo Vaziri, and Vincent Nigel-Murray – joined the group. Whatever the occasion was it had to be something important.

The group of twelve friends and co-worker talked and drank at a table while Hogdins sent Hellebore a text message with an invitation to join them. It was time Hellebore met his friends, and it was time for the team to meet his new girlfriend. Before he had a chance to return his cell phone to his pocket, Hodgins fell to the ground when a drunk twenty-something was shoved by his friends. The pair fell to ground, and Hodgins' arm exploded in pain. Getting that new tattoo was painful, and the recovery was worse. When he fell, Hodgins lost his cell phone.

Hodgins glared at the drunken young man as his laughing friends pulled him up and steered him towards their table. Booth helped Hodgins back onto his feet as the group's attention centered around their fallen friend.

"Hodgins, are you alright?" asked Camille Saroyan.

"I'm fine," Hodgins declared as he took his cell phone back from Lance Sweets.

"That's the third time," Wendell said, "he's reacted when someone came in contact with his arm."

"That arm?" Angela asked, pointing at the arm with _her face_ tattooed on it. She looked a little uncomfortable. She didn't want anyone to know about _that_ tattoo.

"Yes," replied Temperance Brennan. "Perhaps we should check to make sure everything is alright."

"It's fine!" exclaimed Hodgins, quickly – a little too quickly judging by the look on Sweets' face. Hodgins refused to groan. He really hated that kid at times – and this was one of them.

"Nonsense," declared Special Agent Seeley Booth with a smirk. "Let's check."

Hodgins scowled at the FBI agent. He was getting back at the scientist for earlier, Hodgins _just knew it_.

Hodgins was forced to remove his jacket before taking off his long-sleeved shirt.

Angela made a noise, but Hodgins didn't pay any attention to her.

"Why do you have an owl?" Daisy demanded. She couldn't help but wonder what the meaning behind it was.

Someone approaching the group chuckled.

Hodgins glanced over and he smiled. Hellebore Potter was standing near the group with a drink in-hand. Hellebore smiled at her boyfriend, her jade eyes sparkling with laughter.

The multimillionaire scientist shook off his friends as he moved to greet his lover. He pulled Hellebore into a kiss in front of the group, effectively introducing them to his someone special. The pair pulled apart a handful of seconds later, and Hellebore laced her fingers with Hodgins' before they moved to the table.

"Guys, this is Hellebore Potter," Hodgins said as Hellebore leaned against him and nodded to her boyfriend's friends.

She held her hand out as Hodgins made quick introduction around the table.

"Are you Hodgins' new girlfriend?" Daisy asked, glancing back and forth between the pair.

Hellebore turned to look Daisy, her jade eyes borrowing into Daisy's. "I think that answer is rather obvious, Wick," she said.

"Are you Hellebore Potter the _author_?" Booth asked.

Turning to look at him, Hellebore nodded with a smile.

Booth smiled. "My son _loves_ your books," he said.

Hellebore smiled. She enjoyed writing children's book – and young adult books. Her main career was landscape designing, and it was her passion. She loved gardening, and designing gardens for other people.

The night went by. Hodgins found he had a good time with his girlfriend, his friends, and his co-workers. When they were done drinking, Hellebore and Hodgins walked out to her car. They made out against the side of it for a few minutes before Hellebore drove back to Hodgins' house.

**...**

The following morning, Hodgins watched as Hellebore slept. She looked so peaceful. She was curled against his side with her dark hair fanned around the pillow and on her face. On her left shoulder one of her tattoos, a white and pink stargazer lily was barely visible. The other shoulder had several red rose petals with a set of initials inside each rose petal.

Hodgins found her tattoos to be fascinating. There was a story behind each one. The stargazer lily was a tribute to her mother, her father, and her godfather. Each of the rose petals was tribute to someone else, someone close she had lost: her friend, Fred Weasley; her friend, Lavender Brown; her father's friend Remus Lupin; Remus' wife and her friend, Nymphadora Tonks; her godson, Teddy Remus Lupin; her friend, Ginny Weasley; and a few others.

With a small smile, Hodgins reached out and pushed the hair off of her face. He continued to watch her sleep for a few more minutes. There was something about her, and Hogdins was _crazy_ about her.

"Are you watching me sleep, again?" Hellebore muttered, cracking a green eye open.

Hodgins smiled before leaning in to peck her on the lips. "Maybe," he answered.

Hellebore returned the smile as opened her other eye. "Morning," she said.

"Good morning," Hodgins returned, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Do you have work today?" he asked. Despite it being a Saturday, Hellebore worked odd hours.

"For a little," she replied, pushing herself up into the sitting position. The sheets fell and pulled around her waist. "I have to check on something at the Olsans' and I need to walk my dogs."

Hodgins grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it around his finger.

Hellebore batted his hands away from her hair before leaving the bed. She walked over to Hodgins' dresser and grabbed a few things out of a drawer before heading to the bathroom.

"Your shower has room for two," she called over shoulder as she dropped her clothes on the counter.

Hodgins didn't need to be told twice. He quickly hopped out of bed and followed after Hellebore.

* * *

><p><strong>EL FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>This is part of <em>If Wishes Were Upgrades Collection<em>, which is a series of fanfictions based off drabbles from _If Wishes Were Boggarts_.  
>Original: "Thirty Eight: Tattoo"<p> 


End file.
